starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Asajj Ventress
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = 47 BBY | thuiswereld = Dathomir Rattatak | master = Ky Narec | padawans = | sithmaster = Darth Tyranus | sithapprentice = | sterfte = 20 BBY | rang = | sithrang = | bijnaam = | functie = Dark Jedi Apprentice van Darth Tyranus Bounty Hunter | combatform = | species = Dathomirian | geslacht = Vrouw | lengte = 1,80 meter 60 kilogram | haarkleur = Bruin (op jonge leeftijd) | oogkleur = Blauw | wapen = Double-Bladed Lightsaber | vervoer = Ginivex-class Starfighter Punworcca 116-class Interstellar Sloop Banshee | affiliatie = Jedi Dark Acolytes Confederacy of Independent Systems }} 250px|thumb|Ventress & Ky Narec Asajj Ventress was één van Dooku's leerlingen en Commanders tijdens de Clone Wars. Ventress was Dooku's apprentice en vocht verschillende duels uit op leven en dood met Obi-Wan Kenobi en Anakin Skywalker totdat Dooku haar uit de weg wilde ruimen. Ventress was gebrand om wraak te nemen op Dooku, maar slaagde daar uiteindelijk niet in. Op het einde van haar leven had Ventress wel het kwaad van zich afgeschud nadat ze gevoelens koesterde voor Quinlan Vos. Biografie Jeugd Asajj Ventress werd geboren op de woeste planeet Dathomir als dochter van een Nightsister uit de clan van Mother Talzin. Om onbekende redenen kwam de misdadiger Hal'Sted Ventress als peuter halen en belandde ze op Rattatak waar de crimelord Osika Kirske de plak zwaaide. Nochtans bleek Hal'Sted niet slecht te zijn voor Ventress, want ook al noemde ze hem meester, Ventress was woedend toen hij werd gedood door piraten. Een gestrande Jedi, genaamd Ky Narec, zag hoe de jonge Ventress een aanvaller wegslingerde met de Force en nam de jonge Asajj onder zijn hoede en leerde haar de Force te gebruiken. Samen versloegen ze verschillende warlords op Rattatak alvorens Kirske samenspande met andere bendes en Ky Narec kon vermoorden alvorens Asajj's training volledig was. Asajj Ventress gebruikte de Force maar wist haar krachten niet te doseren. Bovendien haatte ze de Galactic Republic en de Jedi Order omdat deze hadden nagelaten om naar haar meester te komen zoeken. Asajj Ventress groeide op tot een ware moordmachine die talloze warlords doodde, waaronder uiteindelijk ook Osika Kirske. Ze veroverde de Stunger State en daarna bijna het volledige Rattatak. thumb|left|250px|Asajj met Sidious & Tyranus Ventress vocht eveneens in de verschillende gladiatorenarena's op Rattatak zoals The Cauldron toen Dooku niet zo lang na de Battle of Geonosis op zoek was naar een nieuwe apprentice en naar Rattatak reisde om een gevecht in The Cauldron te zien. Hij ontmaskerde zijn gastheer als Asajj Ventress en eiste dat ze liet zien wat ze in petto had als krijgster. Ventress versloeg alle tegenstanders en dit stond Dooku wel aan. Toch moest hij luidop lachen toen hij Asajj hoorde beweren dat zij een Sith was. Dat kon uiteraard niet en Dooku demonstreerde even met Force Lightning waarom. Ventress werd even later wakker en moest het opnieuw tegen Dooku opnemen. Uiteindelijk werd Asajj verslagen maar waren Dooku en Darth Sidious tevreden over Ventress' capaciteiten. Van Dooku kreeg ze twee lightsabers die aan Komari Vosa hadden toebehoord. Van Dooku kreeg ze meteen de opdracht om in te grijpen in de Battle of Muunilinst in haar nieuwe Ginivex-class Starfighter. Darth Sidious zag in haar een uitstekende motivator om Anakin Skywalker in conditie te houden... Ruul thumb|150px|Asajj Ventress Dooku stuurde Ventress naar Ruul waar Sora Bulq een geheime vergadering had met Mace Windu en enkele Jedi die twijfelden aan hun rol in de Clone Wars. Ventress moest de twijfelde Jedi vermoorden en het laten lijken alsof Windu deze had gedood. Alvorens Ventress haar missie had volbracht werd ze ontmaskerd door Mace Windu en verwondde ze K'Kruhk. Windu ontmaskerde eveneens Sora Bulq als een Dark Jedi. Ventress liet Ruul achter zich omdat ze besefte dat ze Mace Windu niet zou aankunnen. Ohma-D'un Obi-Wan Kenobi en Anakin Skywalker kwamen Ventress voor het eerst tegen op Ohma-D'un toen de CIS een dodelijk gas op de maan van Naboo hadden losgelaten. Ventress doodde de Jedi Glaive en verwondde zijn Padawan Zule Xiss. Ze kon Obi-Wan Kenobi niet doden maar was uit op wraak toen de weerstand te groot werd nadat het virus onder controle was. Ventress' wraak op Kenobi mislukte echter toen hij samen met vier Jedi Masters het tegengif kwam halen op Queyta. Obi-Wan Kenobi kon als enige Jedi Master ontsnappen en zou totaal uitgeput het serum afgeven op Coruscant. Muunlinist & Yavin 4 Ventress werd naar Muunilinst gestuurd om de Confederate Navy te steunen in de Battle of Muunilinst. Daar duelleerde ze met Anakin Skywalker in haar Ginivex-class Starfighter. Ventress daagde Skywalker uit en lokte hem zelfs mee naar een onbekende lokatie in Hyperspace. Anakin volgde de onbekende piloot ondanks waarschuwingen van Obi-Wan Kenobi. Ventress had Skywalker naar Yavin 4 geleid waar ze hem maar ook de Clone Troopers, die door Kenobi waren gestuurd om Anakin te escorteren, in een val lokte. Ze vernietigde de Azure Angel en alle Clones. Vervolgens kwam het tot een eerste rechtstreeks duel tussen Ventress en Anakin. Dat gevecht verliep vrij gelijkopgaand totdat ze op één van de Massassi Temples aan het strijd waren en Anakin zijn lightsaber verloor. Uit een kansloze positie voelde Anakin de Dark Side opkomen, ontwapende Ventress die in een eindeloze afgrond leek te vallen. thumb|left|250px|Anakin vs Asajj op Yavin 4 Ondanks haar verlies tegen Skywalker raakte Ventress meer en meer gefascineerd door Obi-Wan Kenobi die door haar werd gezien als een prototype van een 'perfecte' Jedi die zij zo grondig haatte. Na een nederlaag tegen Kenobi op Ord Cestus kreeg ze haar kans tijdens de Battle of Jabiiim. Ventress ontvoerde een verdoofde Kenobi en nam hem mee naar Rattatak samen met Alpha-17. Ventress folterde Kenobi en Alpha-17 maar de Jedi en de Clone konden ontsnappen en Ventress' volgelingen werden verslagen. Kenobi nam Ky Narecs Lightsaber mee en Ventress' schip. Battle of Teth thumb|right|250px|Asajj op Teth Ventress was een belangrijke pion in de Battle of Teth waarin de Republic probeerde om Rotta, de ontvoerde zoon van Jabba terug te vinden. Ventress wachtte af en gaf 4A-7 de opdracht om Anakin Skywalker en Ahsoka Tano te filmen wanneer ze Rotta vonden. Deze beelden zouden immers geïnterpreteerd worden alsof de Jedi Rotta hadden ontvoerd. Ventress kreeg van Dooku de opdracht om ervoor te zorgen dat Rotta Teth niet zou verlaten. Toch kon Ventress Anakin en Ahsoka niet te pakken krijgen. Toen ze Ahsoka wou aanvallen, nam Anakin haar mee op een Can-Cell. Daarna moest Ventress het duel aangaan met Obi-Wan Kenobi die haar aanwezigheid voelde in het B'omarr Monk Abdij. Kenobi en Ventress vochten maar uiteindelijk blies ze de aftocht op een Vulture Droid. Noch op Vjun, noch tijdens de Battle of Rendili kon Ventress Skywalker of Kenobi verslaan dus besloot ze hen te volgen naar Coruscant. In de industriële sector lokte ze Anakin Skywalker alweer in een valstrik maar Anakin bewees opnieuw sterker te zijn dan Ventress. Ze gaf hem een snee met haar Lightsaber net boven zijn oogkas (wat hem een litteken zou opleveren) maar Skywalker wikkelde Asajj in een serie elektrische kabels en deed haar net als op Yavin 4 naar beneden vallen. Ventress overleefde deze val nauwelijks. thumb|left|150px|Asajj op Rugosa bij Katuunko Rugosa Een tijd later werd Ventress naar Rugosa gestuurd om ervoor te zorgen dat King Katuunko en de Toydarians zich bij de CIS zouden voegen. Maar ook Yoda was op Rugosa om onderhandelingen te doen dus stelde Ventress een deal voor. Als haar troepen Yoda konden doden, zouden de Toydorians de CIS vervoegen en als het niet zou lukken zou de Republic de steun krijgen van Katuunko. Asajj gaf OOM-224 de opdracht om Yoda te doden. Wanneer ze later hoort dat de Battle Droids waren uitgeschakeld door Yoda kreeg Ventress de opdracht van Count Dooku om Katuunko te doden. Op het moment dat Asajj Katuunko bijna had gedood hield Yoda haar tegen met behulp van de Force en smijt haar vervolgens weg met een Force Push. Ventress wilde zich niet overgeven en vluchtte en vertrok van Rugosa in een Punworcca 116-class Interstellar Sloop. Hierdoor vervoegden de Toydarians zich bij de Galactic Republic. Wraak op Dooku 250px|thumb|Ventress op Dathomir 250px|thumb|Asajj faalt in haar wraak thumb|250px|Ventress als Nightsister Tijdens de Clone Wars kreeg Dooku de opdracht van Darth Sidious om Ventress te doden toen Sidious vond dat ze te machtig werd. Nadat Ventress dood werd gewaand na de Battle of the Sullust System kon ze op Dathomir belanden waar ze werd onthaald door Mother Talzin. Nadat ze op krachten was gekomen, ondernamen Ventress en twee Nightsister een moordpoging op Dooku die hen echter kon overmeesteren. De Nightsisters vluchtten, maar Talzin zag een opportuniteit voor Ventress om haar wraak te voltooien. Ventress zocht een discipel voor Dooku bij de Nightbrothers in de naam van Savage Opress die ze na verschillende dodelijke testen verkoos. Savage werd door Talzin in een woeste krijger omgetoverd die in de eerste plaats aan de Nightsisters gehoorzaamde en niet aan Dooku. Nadat de Jedi een Force Nightbrother (Savage Opress) op het spoor waren gekomen, raadde Talzin aan om de wraak te voltrekken. Asajj was echter niet zeker dat Savage voldoende sterk was, maar Talzin zei dat er geen andere keuze meer was. Nadat Opress was gefaald om King Katuunko levend naar Dooku te brengen, kreeg hij nogmaals Force Lightning te verwerken. Plots trad Ventress binnen en ze liet Opress ontwaken zodat hij zijn trouw aan de Nightsisters herinnerde. Opress gehoorzaamde nu aan Ventress en niet Dooku. Samen vielen ze de Sith Lord aan die zich echter kon verdedigen. Opress kreeg voortdurend aanvallen van Force Lightning te verduren aangezien Dooku wist dat dat zijn zwakte was. Dooku verloor zijn lightsaber, maar kon vakkundig de slagen van Opress en Ventress ontwijken. Op een bepaald moment had Opress genoeg salvo’s moeten verwerken en hield hij zowel Dooku en Ventress met de Force vast. Dooku ontsnapte via zijn geheim luik en Ventress volgde hem. Dooku meende dat zowel de leerling als de meester hadden gefaald. Hoewel Ventress zich zeker en vast staande hield in het duel, kon Dooku haar toch vastpinnen. Een beslissend stoot van Dooku kon net worden afgeweerd door Ventress zodat de lightsaber in een pijp terechtkwam die stoom vrijliet in Dooku’s gelaat. Ventress maakte van deze verwarring gebruik om in een Escape Pod naar Toydaria te vluchten. Na een periode van bezinning keerde Ventress terug naar Dathomir waar ze door Mother Talzin werd herdoopt tot Nightsister. Dooku wilde het verraad van Talzin en Savage Opress afstraffen en stuurde Grievous naar Dathomir met de Battle Droids. In het gevecht werden de Nightsisters uiteindelijk verslagen, maar kon een gewonde Ventress ontsnappen. Talzin vertelde dat haar lot altijd zou verbonden zijn met Dathomir, ook al waren de klanzusters uitgeroeid. Bounty Hunter Ventress sloot zich vervolgens aan bij een groep Bounty Hunters met onder andere Boba Fett, Bossk en Dengar waarmee ze een missie afrondde op Quarzite. Hoewel Ventress besefte dat dit niets voor haar was, bleef ze daarna nog rondhangen in hun gezelschap op Tatooine. Niet veel later ontdekte Ventress een enorme premie op het hoofd van Savage Opress van een miljoen credits. Ventress ging op zoek naar Opress en vond hem op Raydonia in het gezelschap van de herboren Darth Maul. Ventress redde door haar komst het leven van haar vroegere vijand Obi-Wan Kenobi, die door het Nightbrother-duo was gevangen genomen. Ventress en Kenobi vochten zij aan zij en hielden de twee af zolang dit mogelijk was. Ze besloten echter dat het beter was om te vluchten, vermits Maul en Opress te sterk waren. Ventress kreeg vervolgens de gezochte Ahsoka Tano in het vizier op Coruscant nadat ze vogelvrij was en werd gezocht door de Jedi en de Republic omdat ze werd beschouwd als het brein achter een aanslag op de Jedi Temple. Ventress en Ahsoka vormden tijdelijk een team toen de Togruta Ventress kon overtuigen dat ze amnestie voor haar zou aanvragen als ze haar wilde helpen. Ventress bracht Ahsoka naar een bepaald level, maar werd daarna zelf aangevallen door Barriss Offee en ontdaan van haar masker. Ahsoka dacht daardoor dat Ventress haar vervolgens aanviel, maar dat was dus niet correct. Tijdens het proces van Ahsoka trok Anakin op onderzoek en vond hij Ventress. Hij eiste dat Ventress vertelde wat er precies was gebeurd. Ventress' tips leidden Anakin uiteindelijk naar Offee omdat Ventress zich herinnerde dat Ahsoka met haar had gecommuniceerd. Quinlan Vos Nadat Ventress een tijdlang opereerde als premiejager kwam ze in contact met Quinlan Vos. Vos was incognito door de Jedi Order gestuurd om Ventress te gebruiken om Dooku te vermoorden. Ventress had echter snel in de gaten dat Vos een Jedi was. Ventress en Vos kregen sterke gevoelens voor elkaar en hun poging om Dooku te vermoorden, mislukte. Vos werd gevangengenomen en door Dooku zwaar gemanipuleerd door de Dark Side. Met hulp van de Jedi kon Ventress Vos toch terughalen, maar ze voelde het kwade dat in hem bleef zitten, in tegenstelling tot de Jedi. Uiteindelijk bleek Ventress gelijk te hebben en was Vos van plan om niet alleen Dooku, maar ook Darth Sidious uit te schakelen. Vos bleek te handelen door de Dark Side alles moest daarvoor wijken, zelfs Vos' Jedi vriend Akar-Deshu. Vos bleef bij Ventress toen ze overleed aan de zware verwondingen die ze had opgelopen na de crash van de Banshee, de aanval van de Republic en de Force Lightning van Dooku. De Jedi herkenden Ventress' gedrag als dat van een goed persoon en samen met Obi-Wan Kenobi bracht Quinlan haar lichaam naar Dathomir. Legends Nadat Ventress was hersteld was het duidelijk dat Dooku niet langer nodig had en dat hij vooral General Grievous als speerpunt gebruikte in zijn campagnes. Grievous had Ventress en Durge er trouwens flink van langs gegeven als test op het Trenchant Space Station. Obi-Wan Kenobi was er van overtuigd dat Ventress nog steeds leefde, al geloofde niemand Obi-Wan. Kenobi was zelf ook gefascineerd geraakt door Ventress en geloofde dat zij niet echt zuiver Kwaad was maar eerder misleid was door haar brutaal verleden op Rattatak. Samen met Anakin Skywalker ging Kenobi op zoek naar Ventress. thumb|180px|Asajj in een Bacta Tank op Boz Pity Op Boz Pity ontdekte Kenobi Ventress in een Bacta Rejuvenation Tank waar Dooku haar genetisch had aangepast om nog meer haat te voelen. Kenobi werd onmiddellijk aangevallen door Ventress die zijn aanwezigheid voelde. Maar tijdens de Battle of Boz Pity werd ze plotseling achtergelaten door Dooku die samen met Grievous moest vluchten. Een IG-100 MagnaGuard schoot Ventress neer. Asajj leek stervende en in haar laatste adem vertelde ze Kenobi dat de Core Worlds het uiteindelijke doel was van Grievous's campagne. Ventress liet haar haat varen en overleed... Althans, dat vermoedde iedereen. In werkelijkheid ging Asajj in een soort van trance. Toen zij ontwaakte in het schip dat haar naar haar rustplaatst zou brengen, nam Asajj het over. Ze wijzigde koers en vertrok in Hyperspace, naar een onbekende locatie. Daar zou zij de duistere periode uitzitten. Achter de Schermen *Grey DeLisle vertolkte de stem van Asajj in de Clone Wars 2D serie. *Niki Futermann spreekt de stem van Ventress in de Clone Wars Serie in. *Ventress ontstond uit een concept voor een nieuwe Sith Apprentice en zou eerst Juno Eclipse worden genoemd. Verschijning *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Film) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Ambush **Rookiees **Cloak of Darkness **The Hidden Enemy **ARC Troopers **Nightsisters **Monster **Witches of the Mist **Massacre **Bounty **Brothers **Revenge **To Catch a Jedi **The Wrong Jedi Bron *Dark Disciple *Asajj Ventress in de Databank *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force *Top Trumps Clone Wars *Clone Wars: The Visual Guide *The Clone Wars: Head-To-Head category:Rattataki category:Dark Jedi category:Sith Apprentices category:CIS Commanders category:Bounty Hunters